


Slur Headcannons

by TogamiByakuya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, The Walten Files (Web Series), Turbo FAST
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Reclaimed Slurs, Slurs, Transphobia, What do i add to tags for this pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TogamiByakuya/pseuds/TogamiByakuya
Summary: Which Danganronpa, Turbo, and The Walten Files characters i think would say slurs.Tw: use of the d slur, f slur, and t slur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Danganronpa characters who would say slurs and why

Mikan: would call me the t slur and then say its a medical term

Gundham: would call me the d slur when he gets mad at me

Fuyuhiko: would call me the d slur, f slur, and t slur. Just because he wants to. Gets mad when you say he cant reclaim the d slur

Junko: would call me the d slur because i flirted with her.

Makoto: would call me the f slur because he is nblm

Byakuya: doesn't say any except the t slur occasionally cuz they r trans

Syo: d slur because she hates lesbians

Kazuichi: d slur because he fetishes lesbians

Sonia: d slur but we r dating so <3

Akane: t slur because she is also trans

Hajime: f slur because he is homophobic

Kyôko: d slur because she thinks she can reclaim it

Celeste: t slur bcuz she is transfem


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo characters i think would say slurs and why

Turbo: he would say straggot but its kinda weird since he is straight

Chet: t and f slur bcuz they are nblm

Whiplash: f slur bcuz he is gay

Skidmark: t slur bcuz xe is trans

Smoothmove: f slur because his brother is gay so he thinks he can say it

White Shadow: f slur bcuz he is mlm

Burn: t slur but not around chet 

Mel: none but he def t4t gay..

Hardcase: f slur because they r nblm, hates turbo


	3. Chapter 3

The Walten Files characters who i think would say slurs and why

Sha: d slur cuz shes wlw

Bon: f slur because he has internalized homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but theres like 7 characters in the walten files and im 300% sure half of them wouldnt call me slurs


End file.
